mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes
Sonic Heroes is a video game for GameCube, PlayStation2, and XBox, released in 2003. It is set after Sonic Adventure 2 and the Sonic Advance series. Similar to Sonic Adventure, there are four playthroughs, except instead of individual characters, each is a team of three characters, one of which is a speed type, one of which is a flying type, and one of which is a power type. Plot Tails and Knuckles fly up to Sonic and give him a letter from Dr. Eggman, saying he is constructing his ultimate weapon and will take over the world. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles decide to stop him. Rouge the Bat enters Eggman’s base in search of his treasure to find Shadow, who is still alive, inside a tank. An Eggman robot named E-123 Omega appears and fights Shadow, believing him to be an Eggman robot. Rouge stops the fight and decides that they should be a team, since she is after Eggman’s treasure and Omega hates Eggman for trapping him inside a room. As for Shadow, he has amnesia from the fight with Finalhazard and doesn’t remember a thing. Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Big the Cat set out with Cheese the Chao to rescue Froggy and Chocola Chao, who have been kidnapped. A picture shows someone who appears to be Sonic running off with them. Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and Vector the Crocodile, meanwhile, are hired by a mysterious client, which they accept in order to pay rent. One by one, each team – Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles), Team Dark (Shadow, Rouge, and Omega), Team Rose (Amy, Cream, and Big) and Team Chaotix (Espio, Charmy, and Vector) go through different areas, fighting off Eggman’s robots. First they go through Seaside Hill, in which the client challenges Team Chaotix to demonstrate their skill by collecting hermit crabs. Then they go through Ocean Palace, in which Team Chaotix rescue a Chao. Each team fights Eggman after Ocean Palace, Eggman driving a ship called Egg Hawk. All four teams defeat him in their respective battles, and he retreats. Second they go through Grand Metropolis and Power Plant (here the client begins instructing Team Chaotix to destroy all Eggman robots). At the end of which, Team Sonic runs into Team Rose, and Amy tries to get Sonic to marry her, while Cream and Big accuse him of stealing Froggy and Chocola, so Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles fight Amy, Cream, and Rose (the winner of these fights is unclear since they are played from both team's perspectives). Shortly after, Team Chaotix encounters Team Dark. Rouge thinks Vector is up to no good, causing the two teams to fight each other as well. Afterward, the teams go their separate ways, but through the same areas again. On Team Chaotix’s run they are instructed to infiltrate the base. Through Casino City and BINGO Highway, they each face a Robot Carnival sent by Eggman at the end, and destroy all of the robots. Next, they go through the Rail Canyon, in which Big and Cheese can tell that Froggy and Chocola are near, and Team Chaotix is again instructed to infiltrate Eggman’s base. At the end of Bullet Station, they each fight Eggman with his Egg Albatross, and defeat him. In each battle, the Eggman driving it turns out to be a fake. After being defeated by Sonic, he tells Sonic that he has finished creating his Egg Fleet, a vast army of battleships. The fake Eggman turns out to be Metal Sonic, who now has liquid metal shapeshifting powers and absorbs data on Sonic and Shadow. Next the four teams go through Frog Forest, which is full of giant frogs that make it rain, and Lost Jungle, which is full of black frogs. At the end, Team Sonic runs into Team Dark. Rouge again thinks Sonic is out to stop her from getting Eggman’s treasure, so the two teams fight. A similar battle arises when Team Chaotix thinks Team Rose stole Cheese the Chao, and are accused in turn of kidnapping Froggy and Chocola. Next the teams go through Eggman’s haunted castle, Hang Castle, and through Mystic Mansion, until they (one by one, in separate battles) reach four arenas, in which Eggman sends an army of robots called Robot Storm after them. All four teams destroy their respective Robot Storms, and Eggman retreats. Finally, Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose, and Team Chaotix go through the Egg Fleet at the same time, on separate paths, destroying many battle ships. One by one they reach Eggman’s gargantuan flagship, Final Fortress, in which Team Chaotix’s client tells them to find five keys and rescue him, as he is locked on board the ship. One by one, Eggman fights them in a mech called Egg Emperor, but they each defeat him. Amy, Cream, and Big are the last team to defeat Eggman and destroy his Egg Emperor. The Eggman fighting them turns out to be Metal Sonic again, and as he turns into liquid metal, Froggy and Chocola are released, having been absorbed by Metal Sonic to absorb Chaos’s energy (as Froggy once had part of Chaos in him and Chaos is the Chao’s guardian). Amy chases Sonic while Rouge and Omega see that Eggman is working on Shadow clones. Rouge considers going after the Master Emerald, and Shadow shows signs his memory might slowly be returning when he says “Some things never change.” Espio, Charmy, and Vector find the room their client is imprisoned in, to discover that he is the real Dr. Eggman. He was imprisoned in the Final Fortress while Metal Sonic was impersonating him all along. All four teams confront Metal Sonic at once, and with the energy he absorbed he transforms into Metal Madness. All four teams have collected the Chaos Emeralds, and fight Metal Madness. First Team Rose, then Team Chaotix, then Team Dark. Afterward, Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic, and Tails and Knuckles have a gold energy aura around them. Metal Madness transforms into Metal Overlord, but after a long battle, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles defeat him with their Team Blast attack, and he turns back into Metal Sonic. Before he faints, Metal Sonic asks why he can't defeat Sonic, to which Sonic says "Because, we're Sonic Heroes!" and says he will always be ready for a rematch. Amy chases Sonic and Tails off while Knuckles runs after Rouge when she hints that she will try to steal the Master Emerald. Cream, Cheese, and Big leave, since they are reunited with Chocola and Froggy, while Eggman tries to sneak off without paying Espio, Charmy, and Vector for their work, but they see him and chase after him. Shadow and Omega take the unconscious Metal Sonic. Characters Team Sonic: *Sonic the Hedgehog (Speed) *Tails (Flying) *Knuckles the Echidna (Power) Team Dark: *Shadow the Hedgehog (Speed) *Rouge the Bat (Flying) *E-123 Omega (Power) Team Rose: *Amy Rose (Speed) *Cream the Rabbit (Flying) *Big the Cat (Power) Team Chaotix: *Espio the Chameleon (Speed) *Charmy Bee (Flying) *Vector the Crocodile (Power) Other: *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Cheese *Chocola *Froggy Stages *Seaside Hill *Ocean Palace *Grand Metropolis *Power Plant *Casino City *BINGO Highway *Rail Canyon *Bullet Station *Frog Forest *Lost Jungle *Hang Castle *Mystic Mansion *Egg Fleet *Final Fortress Trivia *This is the first game where Metal Sonic is the main villain, and one of the only two where he speaks (other being Sonic Generations). *This is one of four games where Espio is playable, other three being Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic the Fighters, and Sonic Rivals 2. *This is the first game where Eggman appears yet does not play an antagonistic role. Category:Games Category:3D games